


Masked Revelations

by Miraculous Mumma (Andromedanewton)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, accidental crush reveal, love akuma, nausea inducing fluff, really check your teeth for cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Miraculous%20Mumma
Summary: When Chat Noir takes a hit from an akuma for Ladybug he fails to see any negative effects from the knowledge it gives him.





	Masked Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all!
> 
> This is just an idea I had yesterday and threw out in an hour or so before bed! Hoping it's not complete garbage and makes sense, but it's just something that wouldn't leave me alone until I finished it!

There was nothing that stood out as this akuma’s power, no clue as to what their motivation was, but Ladybug and Chat Noir knew it couldn’t be anything good.They were avoiding the beams shot from its locket, with results of being people either throwing their arms around one another or sparking argument, there was no rhyme or reason to it.

‘We have to get that locket!’Ladybug yelled as she skidded to a halt beside Chat.

‘I’m o-paw-n to suggestions, my lady!’He replied as they darted away from another beam.

‘Just be ready to cataclysm at any moment!’She replied, throwing her yo-yo and swinging around, planning on hitting the akuma from behind, but it spun, the beam heading straight towards her as she gasped.

Suddenly Chat was there, as he always was, putting himself between her and the danger.

‘Chat!’She yelped as the akuma laughed, bounding away to cause more trouble while she watched as the cerise power sank into him.

‘I’m okay, I don’t feel any different.’He looked down at his hands before turning towards her.‘I feel fine.I…’He stopped as he faced her, knowledge filling his mind, the truth hitting him like a truck.Ladybug was in love with him, but not Chat him, Adrien him.The akuma’s power was to show the victim who the people they loved loved in turn.He understood the arguing now, the kissing, and finding Ladybug loved his civilian self was both amazing and awful at the same time.Only part of him was Adrien, a muted, toned down part.Certainly, as Chat he was an over exaggerated character, but he was more free, this was the side of him he wanted her to see for the longest time, but now, perhaps he had a chance, he just had to lose the mask.

‘I know what the akuma’s power is.’He said, his eyes slightly wide.

‘What is it?’She searched his face as his hands came to rest on her upper arms.

‘It doesn’t matter, but it’s not…damaging, not really.More…eyeopening.We have to go after it.’

‘I agree.’She nodded but he still didn’t let her go.‘Chat, we have to go.’

‘Right.’He stepped back as her feelings for Adrien continued to taunt him.If he had revealed himself sooner…he shook his head.He couldn’t torment himself with what might have been, only what was, and that was that Ladybug really did love him, she just didn’t know he was also her crimefighting partner.

They found the akuma without too much trouble, the trail of people kissing and arguing was easyto follow.Interspersed among them were people talking to one another bashfully, and it all made sense to Chat.People learning of crushes, people learning loved ones loved other people, and some finding they truly loved one another.He also knew that when the lucky charm repaired all the damage that they would know, they would remember.Hawk Moth would have done more damage with this single act than anything he had before.

Once cornered the akuma was easy to bring down, using the combination of cataclysm and the lucky charm item of a can of shaving cream, and Chat threw the locket to Ladybug, who caught it in her palm and crushed it, the butterfly easily being caught and freed before the lucky charm went to work.Chat felt the power lift from him but the knowledge remained, just as he thought it would.He knew he had to do something about this, he saw it as a gift, but what?

‘Another day, another akuma.’She smiled at him after they had pounded fists.‘Are you okay?’

‘Yeah, I’m good.’He nodded as his ring beeped for the first time.

‘That’s your cue.’She said.

‘I know, but listen, I…would you meet me later?I need to talk about something.’

‘Are you okay?’She asked with concern as her earrings sounded off their first spot.

‘Actually, never better, but if you’d meet me I’d be grateful.’

‘Whatever you need.’

‘Great.Meet me at the Eiffel Tower.Eight o’clock?’

‘Alright.’

‘Until later, my lady.’He kissed her hand quickly before launching himself onto the rooftops, unable to keep the smile from his lips.She loved him!She actually loved him!

Marinette barely made it to cover before her transformation wore off and it was a long walk home, having forgotten to replace the cookies in her bag after their last akuma.She apologised profusely to Tikki, who knew she hadn’t done it on purpose, and rushed through the patisserie door.Her parents greeted her, happy to see her safe after the attack, and she kissed them both quickly before asking if she could take a dozen cookies as a snack to help her study.They were only too happy for her to do so and she was soon in her room, giving one of the cookies from the bag to Tikki immediately.

‘I’m sorry, Tikki.’She apologised again as she settled her on the cushion on the chaise.

‘Really, Marinette, it’s okay.’Tikki said weakly.

‘It’s not, and I’m putting a replacement in my bag right now.’She said as she did so.

‘You did get an awful lot.’Tikki nodded towards the bag full of cookies she had put together.

‘Chat asked me to meet him at the Eiffel Tower tonight at eight, he needed to talk about something, and honestly he seemed a little…off.’She said as she sat beside Tikki.‘I thought the cookies might help cheer him up.’

‘You’re so sweet, Marinette.’Tikki smiled up at her.‘What do you think he could want?’

‘I don’t know.He was hit by the akuma’s power and wouldn’t tell me what it did, but it was weird.The people affected either started arguing, or blushing, or kissing.It wasn’t one thing or another and didn’t seem to have a pattern.’She said in a puzzled tone.

‘How did it affect Chat?’

‘He didn’t do any of those things, he just…he looked at me, held my upper arms, and that was all.He said it was eyeopening.’

‘That’s…different.’Tikki replied.

‘I know.’She frowned thoughtfully.‘I guess I’ll find out at eight o’clock.’

‘I guess so.’

 

Adrien was certain of two thing.He was going to meet Ladybug that night, and then show her who he was.Actually, it was three things.He was going to meet Ladybug, take flowers, and show her who he was.He knew she loved him, and he loved her, there was no reason for all this secrecy.He would love both sides of her, he did love both sides of her, unconditionally.He just needed her to listen.

He showered and dressed nicely, ensuring he didn’t bear the lingering scent of camembert, and transformed, picking up the flowers he had bought on his way home, a dozen red roses tied with a red polka dot bow.Plagg had made fun of him for his romantic gesture, thinking the idea of giving Ladybug flowers highly amusing, but Adrien ignored him.He wanted to give her flowers.She deserved flowers.And no millennia old god with a cheese addiction was going to convince him otherwise.

 

Ladybug arrived first, sitting on the rail and waiting for him with the bag of cookies in her hand.She was worried about him, he hadn’t seemed himself but she wasn’t sure what was wrong, or different.She still didn’t know what effect the akuma might have had on him, and everyone else, but first and foremost him.She cared about him, a lot more than she let on.

‘My lady.’His voice preceded him in the shadows from around the other side of the platform and she swung her legs over to hop down, watching him approach in the darkness.

‘There you are.’She smiled in relief.‘I was starting to think you weren’t coming.’

‘I wouldn’t stand you up.’

She held up the bag of cookies.‘I brought you these.I thought maybe you’d…oh.’

He stepped into the light, revealing the bouquet of roses.‘What a coincidence, I brought these for you.’

‘I don’t understand.’She shook her head slightly.‘I thought you needed someone to talk to.’

‘I needed to talk to you.About today’s akuma.’

‘Today’s akuma told you to bring flowers?’

He laughed softly.‘No, today’s akuma was…educational.’

‘I’m all for education.’She replied uncertainly, really not understanding the flowers.

‘Well, it was actually the akuma’s power.It showed the victim, in this case me, who the person they love, that would be you, loves.’

Ladybug blinked as she processed what he said.‘You saw…that?’

‘I saw that.’

She swallowed.‘Chat…’

‘You don’t have to say anything.Claws in.’

Ladybug’s eyes went wide before slamming shut, dropping the bag of cookies and pressing her hands to her eyes.‘What are you doing?’She gasped as green light shone even through her fingers and lids.

‘What needs doing.’He said, resting the flowers on the floor before gently taking her wrists in his hands and moving them away from her face.

‘Chat Noir, you put your transformation back on, right now!’She sputtered as her wrists reached her sides.She could have fought with him, she knew she could, but she hoped he would listen to her.

‘I won’t until you look at me.’

‘No, this is not right!’She argued.‘It’s not safe, we have to be careful!’He didn’t answer, not with words.‘Chat?’She asked hesitantly, knowing he was still there from his hands on her wrists.The next thing she knew his lips brushed hers in a gentle caress, tentative and undemanding, and to her surprise her heart fluttered, her stomach butterflied.It amazed her, that something so simple suddenly made her feel so much, her heart racing as her head and heart argued about whether or not she should open her eyes.

‘Please look at me, bugaboo.’He pleaded and she bowed her head as he released her wrists, swallowing in the hope it would moisturise her dry mouth.‘Please?’

His last word did it.She opened her eyes, looking at their feet.Okay, generic white sneakers, nothing incriminating there.Black jeans.Everyone she knew had black jeans, except maybe Rose.His belt was black too, the buckle silver, the t-shirt tucked into it black.A shirt next, white again, crisp and high quality if her designer eye knew anything.His sleeves were rolled up past his forearms, bare forearms.She had paused on them, realising she was seeing Chat Noir in the flesh for the first time.She stopped at his chest, the familiar stripes of the Gabriel brand meeting her eye.It didn’t mean anything, the t-shirts were sold worldwide and best sellers, but she couldn’t go any further, she couldn’t bring herself to finish the motion that would change everything.

His finger crooked under her chin and tilted it towards his face, slow but steady, and her eyes automatically turned down until he was in her peripheral vision, a blond with a kind smile, that was all she could make sense of, until finally her eyes rolled upwards, taking him in for almost a full second before she gasped and jolted back.

‘Adrien?’His name fell from her lips on a shuddering breath and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard her say.

‘Surprise.’He held his hands out to his sides in a kind of shrug of surrender.

‘You’re…you’re Adrien?’She gasped.

‘I’m Adrien, I’m also Chat Noir, but mostly, I’m Adrien.’He smiled.

‘Why are you Adrien?’

‘I’ve always been Adrien.And I know that you love me.Maybe you’d consider giving the alleycat a chance, both in and out of the suit?’

‘Adrien.’She said again.‘Adrien.’

‘That’s me.Are you okay?’

‘I’m, oh my God!’She rushed forward and threw her arms around him in a hug.‘I am so sorry I’ve been throwing you across Paris!If I’d known…’

‘You’d still have done it, because that’s your job, and mine.’He assured her, holding her as close as she was him, one arm fully around her waist, the other in her hair.

‘I guess.’She sighed.‘Adrien Agreste!’She laughed.‘Oh God, Adrien Agreste!’She pushed back out of his arms again.‘I can’t just hug you!You’re Adrien!’

‘And you love me.’He said again.‘And I love you.Don’t you think this is perfect?An actual crime fighting couple?Spending time together in and out of the suits?’

She shook her head.‘I don’t think that will work.’

‘Why not?’He frowned, not knowing what she could have to object to.

‘Well, for one thing, you don’t know who I am under this.I could be someone…awful.’

‘I know you’re not Chloe Bourgeois, that’s enough for me.I’ll love you, I do love you, whoever you are.’

‘I hope you don’t regret saying that.’She sighed, knowing that she had to give him the chance, the opportunity she had to see whether he could accept her as Marinette.

‘I won’t regret it.’

‘Fine.’She sighed.‘Spots off.’She said quietly.

Bright pink light filled the air and he blinked against it, determined to see as much as he was able as the power raced from her feet and up, revealing a very familiar outfit.His mouth was open in shock by the time the power reached her face, hair bobbing in the power before Tikki appeared and floated beside her.

‘Hey.’She said shyly, waving sheepishly.

‘Marinette?’He exclaimed.

‘Just me.’She said apologetically.

‘This is…this is…’

‘A mess, I know.I’m sorry.We’ll carry on just being friends, or even just partners for akumas, if being friends would be weird.Maybe I could ask to change class, or school even.Put in for a transfer or…’

‘No, don’t you dare.’He rushed over to her, taking both her hands in his.‘I meant it when I said I love you, I do, now more than ever because I know I’m not only in love with my partner but with one of my best friends and have been all this time.I do have one question though.’

‘What is it?’She asked, her face split into a smile at his words.He liked her, really her, not just Ladybug, it was all her dreams come true at once.

‘Would you like to be my girlfriend?For both sides of our identities?’

‘Adrien,’ she softly, ‘I’ve liked you since you gave me your umbrella when you first started the school, nothing would make me happier than to have you be my boyfriend.’

‘Is that a yes?’He checked.

‘It’s a yes.’She laughed.

‘Perfect!’He picked her up and held her close as he spun her around, eventually putting her back on her feet again.‘So, girlfriend, can I kiss you again?’

‘As many times you like and as often as you like.’She grinned, and he did just that.

That night they watched the lights of Paris while they snacked on cookies and met one another’s kwamis, sitting close enough to touch and not need to release hands.

‘Maybe I should have brought a drink too.’Marinette admitted that while the cookies were moist they were missing the vital ingredient to wash it down.

‘How about I take you for coffee?I know this great little place.’He said as he got to his feet.

‘Alright.’She held the empty cookie bag in one hand and the roses in the other.‘I’m going to struggle with my yo-yo with my hands full.’

‘You don’t even need to transform.Plagg, claws out!’He was scooping her into his arms before the transformation even finished and he kissed her cheek solidly.‘Hold on, princess, I’ll have you safe and sound in no time.’

‘I trust you, chaton.’She poked at his bell with her finger.‘Always.’

‘You know what?’He said as he leapt up onto the barrier and began to extend his baton.

‘What?’

‘I think this is the first time we have something to thank Hawk Moth for.That guy is apparently a great wingman.’

‘Did you just make a butterfly pun?’She gave him a sideways glance.

‘A pun?Me, princess?Never.’He chuckled before launching them into the night and whatever awaited them in the future, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! What did you think? Cute and fluffly enough?


End file.
